


George the Goldfish

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Rory's favorite pet goldfish dies and Sara and Leonard tell her about moving on and losing someone you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before "The little Canary" and "Miracles in our home". 
> 
> In loving memory of my grandfather. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“Mommy! Waddy!”

A wailing voice was the first thing Sara heard and the moment she recognized it as her daughter’s, her eyes immediately opened. The toddler was standing on top of her and Leonard’s bed; still in her Flash pajamas and was crying.

It was strange for Rory to be awake before them; the couple usually rose before even the sun did. Today though; being Saturday, Sara and Leonard decided to sleep in with the thought that their daughter would not wake up before noon.

So when Sara saw the little girl looking at her with tears in her eyes above her and Leonard’s bed she realized that something was wrong.

“Len.” She whispered and the man stirred.

“What? Can’t I get a day off?” Leonard mumbled and tightened the hold in his wife’s waist; burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Waddy!” Rory cried out and started shaking the man with tears in her grey eyes. Once Leonard registered his daughter’s voice, he immediately jolted up and faced Rory. The man rubbed his eyes as he pulled the toddler close and underneath the covers along with Sara.

“What happened snowflake?” He questioned softly as he smoothed his daughter’s blonde hair. She sniffled and tried to escape her parents’ hold.

“Ome on!” She cried out and ran out of the room and to the hallway.

Leonard gave Sara a puzzled look as they slid out of bed and started walking over to their daughter’s room. Rory was standing next to her bedside table; eyes glued to the fishbowl where the little girl’s goldfish usually swam. But now the small orange fish was in the surface of the water and was floating motionless.

“Geoge is not moving!” Rory exclaimed as tears began to pool in her eyes again at the sight of her favorite pet. Lisa and Cisco had bought Rory the goldfish a little over two months before; thinking that it would be good for the little girl to learn to have responsibilities. Once she received her gift; Rory and George, as she decided to name the goldfish much to both of her parents’ confusion, were inseparable and every time someone came in the house they would be dragged to meet the fish.

Sara and Leonard shared concerned looks and they sat in the girl’s bed as Leonard pulled his daughter to sit between them.

“Is Geoge kay?” She questioned with a pout on her rosy lips. Sara looked at her husband who nodded and she placed the toddler in her lap.

“Ror, George is not with us anymore.” Sara tried to explain but realized that her cryptic words must have been really confusing for a 2- year old.

“He there mommy!” She desperately pointed at the fish as tears were now falling freely again. “Why he not move and make faces?” She sucked in her cheeks to mimic the fish’s face and Sara kissed her daughter’s nose.

“Because George is in the sea now.” She said next and Rory’s light eyebrows furrowed. “He is gone and he is with all the other fish.”

“He dead?” The little girl questioned with her bottom lip trembling.

“Yes baby, I am so sorry.” Sara answered as the girl started crying in her mother’s chest.

“Why he die? I oved him.” She wondered out loud as Sara rubbed smoothing circled in her back.

“I know baby and George loved you too. This doesn’t mean that he can’t die though, as much as you don’t want him to.”

“Bu- Bu he was two month mommy!” She said through her tears.

“Sometimes people or fish die my little princess and we can’t do anything about it. You just have to know that it wasn’t your fault.”

“Did I feed more?” Sara shaked her head negatively and Rory seemed to relax. “I will miss Geoge.”

“And he will miss you too, but you have to know that anyone who dies never truly leaves us. He or She is always right _here_ …” She pointed at her heart. “…and always will be for as long as we love them.”

Rory sniffled and rubbed her nose.

“Kay.” She answered and gave a kiss to her mom’s cheek. Sara smiled down at her daughter and saw Leonard fake-pout.

“How about you sit here with daddy and I’ll go make some breakfast for you; pancakes because it’s Saturday?” Rory nodded excitedly before the sad look reappeared on her face.

Once Sara was out of the room, Leonard helped the little girl into his own lap and then fell back on her bed. The tall man wasn’t able to lie down properly due to his height and ended up letting his feet on the floor.

“Geoge come back?” She questioned as Leonard wrapped his arms around the little girl.

“Afraid not, snowflake. Once someone is gone… He is gone…” He explained and the girl let out a small sob against his chest. “When I was 16 my grandpa passed away and a loved him very much. And Aunt Lisa was really sad; like you… But she knew that grandpa Leonard loved us and would always be in our hearts… Just like George.”

“Auntie Laurel?”

“And Auntie Laurel too…She is watching over us every single day and I bet that she, Grandpa Leonard and George are watching over us right now.” He explained and the little girl wrapped her arms tighter around him.

“What we Geoge do?” Rory questioned and she looked at the motionless fish. “He can’t stay here?” Leonard looked between his daughter and the deceased goldfish.

“How about we go and flush him down the toilet; help him find his way to his friends.” He suggested and the girl nodded; rubbing her nose. “Come on.”

A few minutes later the small family stood above the toilet; Leonard with the fishbowl in his hands. Sara stood next to him with Rory securely in her arms as the little girl cried softly in her mother’s shoulder.

“You ready?” The man questioned and Rory turned to look at the fishbowl. She placed her dainty hand on the glass and waved.

“Bye Bye Geoge.” She mumbled and then snuggled back in her mother’s arms.

 

“But as many things die around us and leave, baby…” Sara explained to her daughter who was trying to eat her pancakes without spilling maple syrup on her pajamas (and was failing). “Many more are born…And life just keeps going.”

Rory looked at the older blonde who was rubbing her small baby bump with a smile.

“And we move on.” Said Leonard who went through the front door of the apartment; a bag filled with water that in it swam a small clown fish.


End file.
